1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device has been widely used as a display device of various sizes for use as a smartphone, a monitor for a notebook computer, or a television (“TV”), for example, due to its excellent characteristics such as light weight, thinness, and low power consumption.
An LCD device applies an electric field to a liquid crystal layer interposed between two substrates, and displays a desired image by adjusting an intensity of the electric field so as to adjust an amount of light transmitted through the liquid crystal layer.
The LCD device may be classified into a horizontal field-type LCD device and a vertical field-type LCD device according to a driving method thereof. The horizontal field-type LCD device controls a transmission of light by controlling a motion of liquid crystal molecules in a horizontal direction, and the vertical field-type LCD device controls the transmission of light by controlling a motion of the liquid crystal molecules in a vertical direction.